Wagering game machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines depends on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing wagering game machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines.
It is possible for portions of wagers to remain on a wagering game machine. The portion can be a fraction of a smallest currency denomination or a credit amount that is not wholly divisible by a wagering denomination of the wagering game machine. In certain jurisdictions, gaming regulations do not permit wagering game machines to be removed from play as long as a non-zero balance exists on the wagering game machine.